User talk:Derple
Hi, welcome to The Dog Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Favicon.ico page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheDogIsland (Talk) 06:34, 2009 July 26 Hello 1 :Hi, najzere ;). Hey do you think that Amedio and Boris' accessories really can be found in the game? If they're lazy enough to just make lots of Andrea and Shirley clones, I wouldn't have thought they'd made special acessories for them. And also (incase you were thinking of arguing with me) we're going to have pictures of Mar, Doluk (eventually), Emilio and Maria here since it shows their accessories. --Melon247 07:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's hard to say until we find them. Most of the accessories which other dogs wear that you can't buy or make can be found on enemies, so I think there's still a chance. I was thinking of something else too – over time, if you can find the accessories, it would be possible to get really good pictures of some of the dogs behind the counters and not in cutscenes by picking that breed for your dog and accessorizing it the same way. Then you could get shots of yourself in cutscenes and just say it's that dog. As for the family dogs, this wiki is a good place to put anything that's outside of StrategyWiki's scope. I like all the story bits on the character pages. I think we can be much more in depth on this wikia. — Derple (talk) 22:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oddly, when I was playing Dogz today I saw Boris's hat in the Fashion House ;). I think it was called a one-point cap, or something. --Melon247 12:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, I wasn't actually referring to the colour "salt", there's a marking for dogs called "Salf and Pepper" which is that schnauzer colour with grey fur flecked with white (couldn't think of a way of describing the brown version so I just put "Brown salt and pepper"). --Melon247 19:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know what you mean, I just thought that was the best way to describe it. I used to have a Giant Schnauzer that was salt and pepper colored, and she had white, grey and black hairs. But when you stood back away from her, it mainly just looked like grey and white. Anyway, hopefully anyone reading the page will understand what we mean, whatever we end up calling it. ;) — Derple (talk) 23:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hello 2 Hi Naj :) Enjoying TDI Wiki ? TheDogIsland 10:38, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. Dog Island rocks. — Derple (talk) 17:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it sure does :) I'm sure you'll be able to improve this wiki heaps because you seem to know alot about Wikis and TDI :) TheDogIsland 07:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Table template What exactly do you mean by a "dog island version"? You mean something like that sort of style or colour? --Melon247 18:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I mean you would put: :And you would get a table with borders, backgrounds, text, header backgrounds, etc. styled however you wanted. Of course you don't have to call it "prettytable" you could call it "ditable" or "tditable" or whatever. It's just so that all the tables on your wiki look the same. If you notice on the list of dog breeds page, I just filled out a bunch of styles to make the table, but a template would be easier and then it would look like whatever you decided. — Derple (talk) 20:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK, I guess it would be easier that having to write in everything for a table all the time ;). And also, no offense, but I sometimes have trouble understanding the words you use (OK, I may only be 13 and not exactly brilliant at literacy), like "honing", and on SW I had to look up the work "hermit" (for Tao) on wikipedia because I had no idea what it was. I guess this is a bit like when you said for the Dog's Life thing that people in the US might not know what "Car Park" means (though they'd probably work it out pretty quick). --Melon247 07:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well there's a difference between not knowing a region-specific word and not knowing a standard English word that means the same thing in every part of the world. I wouldn't worry about having to look up words you don't know, it's something everyone has to do their whole lives if they want to keep increasing their vocabularies. Anyway, just create your table somewhere and I'll give you the code for it. — Derple (talk) 15:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I still don't know what you want me to do exactly :p. Just make an ordinary table with colours? --Melon247 15:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Make a table like I did for the list of dog breeds page. Pick a color for the border, background colors for the header row and regular rows, how much cell padding you want, etc. Basically, make an example table of how you want every table on the wikia to look. — Derple (talk) 16:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, OK. I'll probably do it either later or tomorrow morning. And also, don't you think that the info on saving should be on a page called "saving" rather than on Mr. Postman's page? We copuld always have a link from his page... --Melon247 16:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::A whole page on saving? I'm not sure how you're planning on organizing gameplay pages, since it's mostly area and characters right now. Saving seems like a part of "how to play the game", so I'd probably put it on a page with other stuff like that (how woofs work, talking to other dogs, health meter, etc.) As far as the Mr. Postman page, it was just a line about something having to do with him, I didn't mean for his page to be where you'd go to learn how to save. :P Anyway, you know how the wikia is going to be organized better than me, so you can put it anywhere you want. :D — Derple (talk) 17:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, all the things you just mentioned will probably go on seperate pages; then we'll have a page called "Gameplay" or something with links to the pages. And also, isn't Anc Road on THE DOG Island? I could've sworn I went into the map while in Anc Road and it showed it in the middle of that bit which looks like a volcano. --Melon247 17:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's in the Land of the Ancs, which I think is an entirely different world. — Derple (talk) 17:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) OK, I made a template at List of Accessories (just so you know I would like to add the accessories to that page even if I am just looking at your list on SW). --Melon247 07:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :All right, now you just need to name the template you want to use (i.e. "prettytable", "wikitable", or something else). — Derple (talk) 11:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, isn't taken, so why not just "table"? If not then I guess --Melon247 12:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, here's the code to put into MediaWiki:Monaco.css: /* The Dog Island Wiki table formatting */ table.dogisland-table { margin: .1em .1em 1em .1em; empty-cells: show; background: #f0ffff; border-color:#000000; } table.dogisland-table th, table.dogisland-table td { border-color:#000000; padding: 0.2em; vertical-align: top; } table.dogisland-table th { background: #afeeee; text-align: center; } table.dogisland-table caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-size: 1.1em; margin-bottom: 0.05em; margin-top: 0.2em; } — Derple (talk) 15:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :OK. Thanks! Oh, and this has nothing really to do with TDI, but you know I told you once in Mibbit that I was writing books? I've created a site for them :D. here --Melon247 15:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::I used the template but it doesn't seem to have done anything. Was it supposed to add colour too? I used the template on the Gameplay page. --Melon247 15:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you can't see the changes, you'll have to refresh your cache with Ctrl+F5. — Derple (talk) 16:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) My first character on the PS2 version is a female cream Dachshund (called Chelsea) and when me and Amalia were talking to Noble I noticed Amalia said "He needs a place to stay". They seem to miss out changing some of the text if you choose a female dog :P. --Melon247 18:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Item images I don't suppose you could upload your item images from SW here (when we need them)? I was planning to use them anyway, but wasn't really sure what liscense to use, whereas you can just upload them from your computer (I'd have to save them all first if I were to do it) and say that you made them ;). --Melon247 15:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't keep images on my computer after I upload them. The license is GFDL. You could ask the Wikia staff to enable uploading from URL to avoid saving them all though. — Derple (talk) 16:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::OK. And also I'm not sure if there's any point having pages for all the Special Items (though maybe we could have redirects to the missions) since there's going to be pages for the missions. --Melon247 17:20, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's a good idea. — Derple (talk) 17:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And also, why did you change the dogs to organised in location? Since some of them move around it's probably better to just have them in alphabetical order (lord, I'm starting to sound like you on SW :P). Actually, is there some way of making some kind of thing (and I mean "thing" because even I'm not exactly sure what I'm talking about) where you could select whether you wanted to see them in alphabetical order or organised by place? Possibly something crossed between the sortable thing in the tables and the control selector on SW. --Melon247 18:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, a sortable table with name and location would work, of course we'd have to add the table-sorting JavaScript to the MediaWiki:Common.js page. The reason I put them by location was for ease of browsing, since if a reader knows the character's name they would just type it into the search box and go directly to the page. Also, the locations are in order of game progression, so theoretically a reader could avoid being spoiled by not clicking names in places they haven't been to yet. Let me look into the table-sorting code and get back to you on that. — Derple (talk) 21:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Never mind. Apparently the sortable table code comes with the MediaWiki software, so no need to install it ourselves. — Derple (talk) 21:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think you would be spoiling too much of the game ;) I think the alphabetical order is better on its own because some dogs eg. McCoy can be in Pupsville ( for the Victory Gang cut scenes), Green Meadows ( If you have a girl dog and choose him as your date) and also in Rune Village where he challenges you. So you couldn't really give him a specific location although once you have challenged him he stays in Rune Village. Except if you are a girl dog and he says goodbye at the end near the entrance to Green Meadows. I think it would be easier just to keep them in alphabetical order so they are easier to find. I actually had trouble finding some dogs myself because I sometimes forget where they are and the order of the locations although I remember the name of the dog. TheDogIsland 08:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) It seems that importing images only works for images on flickr :(. In that case maybe we could share the job; you do hats and I'll do glasses and other (I think there's more hats than glasses and other so it would probably be about even). --Melon247 08:59, 31 July 2009 (UTC) What about bugs,fish,food and flowers ? Will you be adding them to this website too ? TheDogIsland 09:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :No, I won't be adding images from StrategyWiki here. I don't feel like duplicating my effort in two places. I see this wiki as the place to put everything that doesn't belong on StrategyWiki, such as in-depth story, character and area information. StrategyWiki is where I believe all the strategy, walkthrough and game completion information should be. Also, I worked really hard on everything at StrategyWiki and put a lot of time into it, but I did it for the viewers of that site, not any other. Of course, all the images are released under the GFDL, so you're free to use whatever you like, but I'm not going to help anyone use my hard work somewhere where I didn't mean for it to go. — Derple (talk) 13:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh alright then. So would you mind if we uploaded your pictures of the items here ? Or would you rather not ? TheDogIsland 14:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not like we're taking the text or anything. I wouldn't really call using the images "taking your hard work", but never mind. What do you expect me to do then? Re-make all the images when I could always use ones that are already created? Oh, and BTW, my PS2 version of TDI arrived this morning; is it just me or does it seem the lighting is better in that version? --Melon247 14:35, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::You think taking screengrabs, cropping out and cleaning up over 500+ images isn't hard work? You're concerned about how hard it's going to be to simply download and reupload them all here, which is a considerably easier task. Don't forget, I also had to collect all those things I have images of; it's not like someone gave me a movie with everything I needed on it. You can use any of the images you want from StrategyWiki – they're licensed for that that purpose – but don't think it was easy to make and upload all those. ::I haven't noticed any big differences between the Wii and PS2 versions, except the Wii graphics are slightly better. — Derple (talk) 15:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't say it was easy. That's why I thought it would be mean (or something) if you were to make me create them all again. And also, on SW, i'm not sure it's possible to get a bigger picture of Mary Theresa, since she doesn't appear in any cutscenes and I don't think we've found out what her "other" accessory is so we can't create her. How annoying :p. And also you were right about it being harder to turn while running fast in the PS2 version. --Melon247 16:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's fine if we can't get a bigger picture of some of the dogs, but we shouldn't stretch them regardless. The 120px width is just the maximum so we don't have huge images all over the page. I think we'll be able to get a lot of the character images from the cutscenes when you beat the game. There are a lot of dogs out messing around after you beat the Ancient Monster. — Derple (talk) 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, In the PS2 game its harder to run and stuff... Well sure uploading the things would be hard but I dont really mind :) TheDogIsland 22:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :It does say on the upload help page (now that I edited it) that you're the one that uploaded most of the images (thoug I only said most because technically I uploaded the one of the Sunflower Decorations). I thought that it would show where you got it from anyway if you uploaded it from another site, which is wierd that it doesn't :P. --Melon247 19:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's dumb since it obviously has the URL so it would be easy to insert it. It's not too bad though, since it's already on your clipboard. — Derple (talk) 21:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC)